Infinite Fearlessness
by Disliked
Summary: America is fed up with Belarus always looking so glum...So she decides to beat him up and take him on a date. A genderbent Hetalia lovestory.
1. Chapter 1

A new story I made on a whim about Fem!America and Male!Belarus because I like how cute the regular ones are, so I thought I'd give these two a shot. Hope you like it :D

* * *

><p>Nikolai sat and store out the window. His beloved sister had that danmed Amelia over again. She was so loud and obnoxious. Not only that, everyone listened to her because she was strong and had a short temper.<p>

"Hey! Asshole!" America stepped over to Belarus and _punched_ him square in the face, knocking him off the chair and on his ass. "I say hi to you and you just ignore me like that you jerkface!"

"W-What!" Belarus held his bloody nose, he was pretty sure it was broken. Overcome with rage, he reached into his coat for his knifes and lunged at America, she quickly sidestepped and disarmed him, tossing his knife to the side. "Anya! You are just going to let her assault me!" He growled at his sister.

"Well, you did not say hello to her Nikolai." She went back to what she was working on.

"America! You bitch!" He gets up and attacks her again, taking a swing at her face. He thought she would dodge, but she took the hit to the face, not even budging a bit from the blow. "OWWWW!" She had a really hard head! Now his fist was bleeding too and he was sitting on the floor.

"You give up yet?" She said, she smiled while her forehead slowly dripped with blood. She reached down and held her had out at him. He sat there and looked at her hand before taking it. "I'm sick of you sulking and staring at Russia's lady parts. So, I've decided were gonna go on a date." She smiled brightly at him and he stood there, mouth agape.

"Anya! Tell her no!" He looked at his sister who ignored him.

"I don't care what you say Nikolai. I'm sick and tired of your crap attitude and your constant death glare." She pulls out her bat. "So if you have any more issues, you can take it up with my friend here..." Belarus felt a chill down his spine.

"Fine." He said, its not like America was ugly, in fact she was surprisingly cute when she wasn't about to cave his skull in. It was only one date. She would never be able to break the bond that he had with his sister, because he was in love with her.

"Good" She put her arm around his shoulder and pulled out a tissue from her cleavage and held it to his nose. Belarus blushed, but luckily she couldn't see because of the blood. "So where do you wana go?" She looked at him for a second.

"I don't care..." Belarus grumbled.

"IIIIII thought you would say that." She smiled smugly. "Russia, is it ok if I take your little bro for awhile?"

"W-WHAT!" Belarus exclaimed.

"Da, he should really get out more..." She smiled softly at them. "But..." a dark aura appeared around her. "I vill kill you if he has anything worse than a broken bone..." America smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Belarus always wondered how America stayed so cool and collected. Most countries broke down in tears when Russia gave the evil aura, but the way America reacted seemed like she was the most fearless thing in existence. America picked Belarus up and put him over her shoulder.

"Laters Anny!" America blew a kiss at Russia and waved back with her fingers.

"Have fun Nikolai!" She smiled at them again.

"Alright little man! We got a looong flight ahead of us, so lets get to know each other better!" They sat next to each other on the plane ride. "So, whats you favorite color bro?" She smiled at him while he gave her a sour look.

"Purple...like my sister's eyes." He said harshly. America frowned and pinched his arm. "Ow!"

"Don't mention other girls you like when you're on a date stupid!" Belarus rolled his eyes.

"How about... favorite number!" America exclaimed.

"That's stupid, why would you have a favorite number?" Belarus scoffed.

"You're stupid!" She punches him in the arm playfully. He smiles and pushes her. "Wow! An actual smile! I didn't think you could!" She teased. He smiled a bit wider and rolled his eyes again.

After awhile Belarus started nodding off. America lifted up the arm rest and put his head on her chest. "Here, its more comfy than the cushions on any plane..." Belarus had to agree with that. He blushed and snuggled into America's pillows while she stroked his silvery white hair. "You're a lot cuter than you let on Nikki..." He blushed deeper.

"So are you America..."

* * *

><p>Hmmm... felt a bit scattered but I liked it...lemme know what you think ^_^<p>

I'll post more in time,

~Disliked


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter of this hoopla is up ^_^

I hope you guys enjoy!

**WARNING:** This chapter contains..._rap! _(Please don't press the "back" button...)

* * *

><p>As soon as they made it to America's house Belarus went straight to sleep, probably because of the jet lag. When he woke up he was in America's bed. "She must have carried me here...that was really..." He couldn't finish the sentence, even with no one around. He heard something coming from another room, probably a vacuum cleaner. He walks out the room holding his head, to investigate. The vacuum stops and he can her America...rapping?<p>

"_Bitch, stop playing, I do it like a king do. If these niggas animals then i'ma have a mink soon..._" America said moving to a different spot in her living room with her handvac, she had her headphones on with a really smug look on her face. Belarus walks in and looks around a bit.

"America, what are you-" But she starts up the vacuum again to get to the couch cushions. Belarus grumbled and rolled his eyes. She stops it again and moves to a different spot, still completely oblivious to Belarus.

"_Paper chasing, tell that paper, "Look, I'm right behind ya"! Bitch, real G's move in silence like lasagna..._"

"America!" Belarus yelled to no avail, as she started up the vacuum again. "Fucking ballsucker...". She stops it again and starts to nod her head.

"_You niggas are gelatin, peanuts to an elephant..._"

"AMELIA!" He yells at the top of his lungs. America turns around and smiles at him.

"Hey there sleepy head..." She takes her headphones off and walks over to him with outstretched arms, inviting him in for a hug. Belarus quickly blushes and avoids her. "I just wanted to give you a hug for using my name..." She said while pouting.

"That is not necessary..." He cleared his throat. "D-do you have any food?" He was really hungry and he hadn't eaten since breakfast when he was stolen from his home and it was already night time.

"Good idea dude!" America said taking her iPhone out of her cleavage and turning it off. "We can have hotdogs!" She looked like even the word made her salivate.

"Fine..." He was so hungry at this point he could eat anything, even America's food (but not England's).

"Alrighty then!" She skipped happily to her kitchen. Belarus followed her and giggled at how excited she got over food. "Yo dude, get me the hotdogs, i'll start up the water boiling." Belarus went and looked into her fridge. It was truly astounding how much junk food could fit in one refrigerator. Pudding, Jell-o, cakes, pies (probably all apple), sodas of all flavors and brands, jellies and jams. It was a regular Smörgåsbord of sweets.

"I do not see them America." America grumbled at the fact that he didn't call her by her name.

"In the freezer, numbnuts..." She said to him placing the pot on the stove. Belarus opens the freezer. Less impressive than the fridge, but still quite astounding. It was filled with a massive surplus of steak's burgers and most of all hotdogs. There was also an unbelievable amount of ice cream of all flavors, as well as some scattered chocolate bars.

"Ah, here they are." He pulls out a pack of them and passes it to America. She quite forcefully rips open the plastic package and puts the hotdogs in the water. They both sit at the table. Belarus felt horribly uncomfortable, but America stared at the pot with her head being supported by her arms and hummed while she smiled and swung her feet under her. Belarus looked at her and blushed. She looked really adorable like this.

"What cha lookin at dude?" She had turned to him before he could stop staring.

"N-n-nothing!" He stammered out while he blushed deeper. "I was just thinking about that awful song you were singing in the living room..." She tilted her head.

"You mean 6' foot 7' foot by Lil Wayne?" She said still holding up her head with her arms and sliding her pinky to the corner of her mouth.

"Da, What does 'Real G's move in silence like lasagna' even mean?" he scoffed at her.

"Listen stupid, because i'm about to school you..." Her face showed that she was a bit irritated. "The 'G' in lasagna is silent..." she smirked at him as he realized how clever that line actually was. "Yea, now why don't you shut up dude..."

"S-sorry..." Was all he could struggle out.

"It's cool dude." She smiled at him and he gave a small smile back. "So...what do like? And if you say Russia i'm gonna cave your skull in..." Belarus sat and though for a second.

"I like knifes..." He said, in a desperate attempt to seem more interesting.

"I like guns...a lot." She said pulling her revolver out from her cleavage. "Heh, never leave home without it." Belarus smiled and looked away from her as she spun the gun around her finger. "Hey! Lets arm wrestle!" She said putting her arm up on the table.

"I do not wish to die..." He said with an incredibly stern look.

"C'mon, i'll hold back like I did when I punched you..." She smirked at him.

"F-fine..." He put his arm on the table and took America's hand.

"One, two, THREE!" America counted off as they started. She easily slammed his arm on the table.

"Owwwww! Damn it America! My hand!" America giggled at her win.

"Do you wana go another round? My left hand is my weak one..." America switched hands and Belarus reluctantly accepted. She did the same exact thing a second time.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He said, both his hands now throbbing.

"Don't be such a baby... oh the hotdogs..." She takes a fork out of her cleavage and pokes the hotdogs, removing them from the boiling water. She takes out the buns (The hotdog buns you perv!) and places all ten of them in one. "What kind of toppings do you want dude?" America asked to a Belarus who is holding his hands from the pain.

"Just ketchup please..." America rolls her eyes.

"Thaaaat's fun." She said sarcastically, putting the five dogs on a plate in front of him. He tried picking them up but his recently injured hands prevented it.

"Ow ow ow ow ow..." He said, still failing at picking up the hotdogs. America has already downed all of hers in the blink of an eye. She watched and him struggle to heat and frowned. Belarus stared at the impudent sacks of meat the refused to enter his mouth and then he sees America reach over and pick up one of his dogs and holds it to his mouth.

"Here..." She said with a small blush on her cheeks. He was hesitant at first, but he was starving so he really didn't have a choice. He slowly took a bite while she stared at him with a slightly seductive smile.

"This is pretty good..." He said with little enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>There's chapter two for ya boys and girls (I'm really proud of this chapter :D )<p>

Hope you enjoyed it (and review).

Much love,

~Disliked


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter of Infinite Fearlessness :D

Sorry it took so long, hope you guys enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p>"Heeey, Nikki! You ready yet?" America yelled from her room, she was already dressed in a pair of tight black jeans with a droopy gray shirt that hung over her shoulder. She had a pair of fancy looking sneakers on. Belarus walked in the room wearing a nice pair of grey dress pants and a blue button down shirt. "Wooooow, lookin' sharp Nikki..." Belarus blushed and cleared his throat.<p>

"You look very nice as well..." He mumbled as he looked away from her.

"Awwww, your such a cutie..." She said to him, making him blush even more. America struck a pose. "Is there any part in particular you like?" Belarus looked for a second and then looked away from her.

"I like your shoes..." America slumped down.

"My J.O's?" She said, pointing at them.

"Your whats?" Belarus said looking closer at her shoes.

"My J.O's...my Jordan's?" She said, only for Belarus to respond with a look of confusion.

"He was like the greatest basketball player ever? Not to mention his shoes are phresh..." She said smirking and posing her feet. Belarus only tilted his head. "Sigh... whatever lets go eat already..." She smiled and took his hand as they walked out the door.

"Are you going to drive America?" Belarus said as they walked and in had up to the car.

"Why dude, you got a GPS strapped to your leg next to your knife?" She said smugly.

"Oh...I suppose I _don't_ know how to get there. Thank you for not being a dick about it..." He said sarcastically.

"Awwww, c'mon" She leans over to him and kisses him on the cheek. "I was bustin' your chops." Belarus blushed fiercely and turned away from her with a growl while America giggled at him.

When they got to the restaurant there was a small clichéd looking waiter stood at the front desk. America chuckled lightly and whispered into Belarus's ear. "I bet he has a French accent." They walk up to him and Belarus speaks.

"We would like to seated please..." Belarus said politely to the man. They both waited patiently for him to speak.

"Yea dawg, yah can just hit dat tabe ovah der, ight?" Both of there eyes shoot wide open when he spoke. They tried desperately not to snicker while the walked to their seats. Once they sat down they burst out laughing, America slamming on the table and holding her stomach while Belarus could barely keep himself from falling out of his chair.

"Oh my god that was the most hilarious thing I've seen in my life." America said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ahhh, I agree, I can not remember the last time I have laughed so hard." Belarus said taking some deep breaths. They sat in silence for awhile, unable to form a conversation. When the waiter (a different one from earlier) came and asked them if they wanted soup, America ordered tomato with a grilled cheese side and Belarus declined. A few minutes later the man came back with America's appetizer. Belarus looked up from his menu to watch America as she ate. She was so cute and childlike, like eating was the most wonderful thing in the world. She smiled wide and hummed a tune from Super Mario while she dipped the sandwich in the soup and ate it, and she giggled almost every time she took a bite. Belarus tried his best not to watch her but she was so unbearably cute he couldn't resist. America looks up from her food at him.

"Were you just watching me eat?" She said, taking another bite of her tomato soaked grilled cheese.

"N-No! Of course not!" He said with a heavy blush, using the menu as a shield. "J-just go back to your food..." He said it because he wanted to watch her eat some more.

"Ok..." She said plainly, leaving Belarus to wonder if she really didn't see him. She continued to munch her food and eat her soup while Belarus watched.

"Hey! Amelia!" a somewhat familiar voice yelled from across the eatery. A young lady holding bear came up to them.

"Uhhh... hi?" America said, confused as to who she was talking too.

"You don't know who I am do you?" She said bluntly.

"Nope." America responded with even more bluntness.

"I'm your sister! Canada!" Canada said giving America a pouty face.

"Ohhhh! Hey sis whats up!" America said getting up and hugging her.

"Nothin' sis, just came to get some food." Canada said returning the hug.

"By yourself?" America said breaking the hug.

"Well not all of us can kidnap such a cute guy like you sis." She said while smiling at Belarus, who didn't even even notice her. "Nice to see you too Belarus..." She mumbled.

"Ah, he's just in a bad mood because he didn't get to drive..." America whispered to Canada.

"THAT IS A LIE!" Belarus yelled, slamming on the table.

"Alright, alright calm down..." She said touching Belarus's hand. He only turned his head away from her as a response.

"Anyway sis, I'm gonna go, my food is gonna get cold and Prussia is hungr- EEP!" Canada covered her mouth while America turned to her and smiled brightly.

"What exactly is Prussia doing over at your place on a Saturday night?" She said knowingly.

"N-n-nothing! Forget I said anything!" Canada said scurrying off.

"Looks like someone is getting layed tonight..." She looks over to Belarus who was fiddling with the sugar packets. "I'm pretty sure she's the only one to..." America mumbled under her breath as she sat down.

"What was that America?" Belarus said not looking up at her.

"Oh nothing. So you know what you're gonna get bro?" America said as she picked up her menu to look it over again.

"Da, the seven ounce steak with a baked potato..." He said, still playing with the sugar.

"Dude, can you like, stop playing with the sugar before I throw you out the window?" America said, getting more and more agitated as he ran his fingers through the sugar.

"Huh? Oh sorry... So... What are you going to get?" He said, sitting upright.

"Oh my good dude, you actually contributed to the conversation, instead of just being a dillweed!" She said with genuine excitement. Belarus just rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna have the foot long chili cheese dog with a side of fries."

"What? Amelia F. Jones wants a hotdog!" Belarus said with heavy sarcasm. It was America's turn to roll her eyes.

"I love hotdogs, I'll freakin' break your head..." She said smiling at him.

"My skull is only one bone right?" He said smiling back at her. She chuckled lightly as the waiter came back to take the're orders, and they laughed while they tried their best to order. The man took their menus and shook his head as he walked away from the table. Yet again they sat in silence, unable to make a conversation. They sat for a long time without saying a word.

"Hey if your not gonna talk, i'm gonna play Angry Birds or Fruit Ninja or Plants Vs. Zombies or somethin'." America said as she pulled out her iPhone. Belarus was surprisingly unhappy.

"I don't know why you kidnapped me and took me on a date if you find zombies on your lawn more interesting!" He covered his mouth and looked away from her.

"Dude are you jealous of my iPhone!" She said smiling at him and laughing.

"N-N-NO!" He said blushing and looking at the floor.

"Oh my god you are such a lameass!" She laughed loudly as Belarus sunk into his seat. She stops laughing and looks at him. "Awww, I think its cute! Look, you can stop being embarrassed and eat cause our food is here..." America said looking at her incredibly long hotdog that was placed in front of her.

"Thank god..." Belarus said under his breath. After they ate the bill came and they stared at it.

"I'll get i-" America started to say but was cut off by Belarus.

"I WILL TAKE HE BILL." Belarus said loud and uncomfortably. America looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"You are soooo cute!" She said standing up and pinching his cheek. America took her purse and walked to the exit. Belarus took out his wallet and looked in it.

"Thirty seven Rubles... a I.D, and a..." A blush crept on Belarus's face. "and a condom..." To be honest he thought he would be using it on Russia. It never even crossed his mind that he might be using it on America.

"Well well, plan on using that with the hotdog muncher?" Prussia was standing behind him.

"AH! What the hell are you doing here Prussia!" Prussia looked over Belarus's shoulder into his wallet.

"My little Megan forgot to buy herself food, so I though I would ensure myself getting in her pants by getting her meal." Prussia said with a smirk.

"Classy..." Belarus said sarcastically.

"Well apparently you are planning the same thing with miss super strength..." She said smirking wider.

"N-no I am not!" He said blushing.

"Awwwww..." Prussia said putting her arms around Belarus's shoulders and hugging him.

"G-get off of me Prussia..." He said blushing deeper. Then Prussia felt a hand on the collar of her shirt.

"I'm sorry, I think he said to get off..." America picked up Prussia and she and Belarus started to walk out of the establishment.

"Yo have a good evenin' sons!" The waiter said as they walked out, completely unfazed by what was happening. the three finally made it outside.

"This is very unnecessary America!" Prussia said, as America dropped Prussia in the middle of the parking lot. "Thank you, now I- AHHH!" America gave Prussia a swift kick in the ass. Prussia teared and rubbed her behind.

"Now kick rocks! You hit on him again i'm bringing the bat out!" She said angrily.

"You're a jerk America!" Prussia said while sobbing and running off.

"Well then Nikki... lets go home then..." She smiled brightly at Belarus as he tried his best not to chuckle at Prussia getting her ass kicked.

"Y-yes... I'll drive?"

* * *

><p>Whew, long chappy...<p>

Hope you enjoyed.

With love,

~Disliked


End file.
